finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Kewzer
Andrew "Andy" Kewzer was a survivor of the McKinley Speedway crash in The Final Destination. Andy was the fourth survivor of the crash to die. Biography Andy lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania and worked as a mechanic at Grandstate Customs. He is also in a relationship with a woman named Nadia Monroy, and is of Dutch descent. ''The Final Destination'' Andy visits the McKinley Speedway with Nadia to watch the race. He asks Hunt if Nadia could use his binoculars to watch the race, and Hunt tries to explain that they were not binoculars at all, but Nadia took them and drank from them. Nadia then told him she couldn't see the race because of a couple sitting in front of them, and Andy yelled down in front asshole prompting them to sit. Nadia becomes happy and they share a kiss. After Nick O'Bannon has apremonition that a deadly car crash will occur, he begins to panic. Andy asks what's his problem, and when Nick accidently bumps into him and they begun to argue. Nick throws a bag at Andy's face and runs away with several others, Andy follows them to parking lot, and seconds later the crash occurs just as Nick predicted. Short after, Andy witnesses Nadia's death with other survivors after a stray tire flies out from the stadium and obliterated her. Days later Andy attends a memorial service at the Speedway which was held for the victims, and broke into tears while looking to a photo of Nadia. Later Nick, Lori and George go to Grandstate Customs to tell Andy that Death is still after the survivors and he is possibly next. Andy asks if they are serious, before a mechanic says that Andy must take them outside. Outside, Andy tells them he is trying try to put his life back together after Nadia's death. George tells him about how years ago he killed his wife and daughter while driving under the influence and has been trying to do the same ever since. 'Death' Inside the auto repair shop, a man spits inside a can and leaves it on top of a metal crate. While Andy is outside talking to Nick, George, and Lori. The can falls over and the spit lands on a winch causing it to malfunction, which releases the rope and sends a van straight towards Andy, almost crushing him into a fence. However, due to the weight of the van pulling against the rope from the winch, the winch is pulled out of its socket and sent spiraling through the air, hitting the top of a CO2 tank. As Andy turns around the tank hits him in his torso, and knocks him into the fence, slicing him into pieces. Signs/Clues * Nick had a vision of a death involving spinning tires, a winch and a flying tank. * Before nearly being hit by the van, Andy says "If I was meant to die, it would've happened by now." * Before the group arrives at the garage, there is a car that looks like Carter Horton's car. * Before his death, in the garage, you can see a sign saying "DANGER" and below it, you can see 2 CO2 tanks * In the beginning of the movie, a diagonal wire fence is in front of Andy and the spectators at the speedway. * Before Nick and Lori arrives, Andy is almost killed twice by the car he is repairing, when suddenly it is released when Lori backs into it, the car almost crushes him, minutes later, this same car is disconnected and tries to crashes Andy to the fence, but the chain stops. * This character shares the same name as 'Andy's' a fast-food restaurant in Final Destination 3, where Frankie Cheeks was killed. * The van that almost crushed Andy had "Brand X" written on it. Andy's torso resembled an X when its diced. ** "Brand X" also appeared on Car 6, which was one of the main instigators of the crash that should have killed Andy. * When Nick had a vision involving Andy's death, in the end of the vision, it shows "It's Here". Appearances *The Final Destination (portrayed by Andrew Fiscella) *Final Destination 5 (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Andrew Fiscella) Trivia *He is the only fourth survivor, (Billy Hitchcock, Kat Jennings, Lewis Romero, and Dennis Lapman) who's death did not involve his head being damaged. Although his premonition death involved damage to his head.﻿ *Andy's zodiac sign is Pisces.﻿ *Andy Kewzer is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by a''' propane tank 'breaking the screen.﻿ *His death was similar to Rory's death from Final Destination 2. Both of them were diced up by a fence.﻿ *In the official script, Andy's name is never mentioned, not even in dialogue. He is called "Gearhead" throughout, and although other characters are referred to by titles (Carter is "Racist", Jonathan is "Cowboy") their names are still revealed in dialogue. It is possible that the name "Andy" was thought of at the last second (which makes sense, as the actor's name is "Andrew") *The build up to Andy's death is longer in the script, and the viewer would have had more of an opportunity to get to know the character, and realize how much he's changed. *An omitted moment from the scene where Nick and Lori investigate the racetrack contains them finding Nadia's iPod, and hearing it play part of a song before it stops working. In Andy's death scene, the iPod is handed back to him, and later on another mechanic would turn on the radio, playing the exact same song ("Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head" by BJ Thomas) as a sort of sign as it was evidently the last song Nadia would have heard if she had died at the track (not outside) and now this is the last song Andy will hear. * In two deleted scenes, Andy has a different death, in both Nick's premonition and his actual death. At the speedway, a piece of wood punctures Andy in the back of the head, killing him. In the other deleted scene when the CO2 tank comes to him he isn't diced. Instead, when the tank falls it took a piece out of him making his spinal column visible. *In the script of ''The Final Destination, he is described as: ANDY KEWZER, 43, A GEARHEAD in a ''Mid-West Customs jacket. He has the face and body of a Hell's Angel, but the nonthreatening voice of Mike Tyson.'' Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Category:Lacerated Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Men who have their girlfriend Category:Final Destination 5 characters